


Despite our Past

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, or maybe not??, sam going crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep breaths, he reminded himself. Deep breaths and he’ll go away. Focus on what’s real, what’s tangible, what you can touch. But breathing burned Sam’s throat and the blonde man on his bed didn’t go away, no matter how hard he focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite our Past

Deep breaths, he reminded himself. Deep breaths and he’ll go away. Focus on what’s real, what’s tangible, what you can touch. But breathing burned Sam’s throat and the blonde man on his bed didn’t go away, no matter how hard he focused. Even burying his face in his hands didn’t stop the cold air from brushing over his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Lucifer, please, go away. Just go. Go. Please go." His voice was quiet, sure that he was talking to his own subconscious, when the man finally chuckled.

Cool fingers brushed their way through his long hair. “Sammy, you left me, but I will always be with you.”

The hunter found himself paralyzed, not even shaking as the fabric of a simple cotton t-shirt brushed against his bare shoulder and frozen lips pressed themselves against his neck. “Th-the hell are you…”

"Despite our past, Sam, I think I’m falling in love with you." He heard a familiar, wicked laugh and was finally able to open his eyes. Lucifer was gone but the absolute chill of the Devil was on his skin and in his hair, running through his bloodstream straight into his heart.


End file.
